


Invocation

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, almost a prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Open your eyes.There is more beauty in the worldthan you have ever seen.***In which Cas tries to convince Dean to take a chance on him...and on himself.*a Dean/Cas poem*





	Invocation

Open your eyes.

 

There is more beauty in the world

than you have ever seen.

 

You’ve spent your whole life

looking through fear and doubt

 

and unrealistic expectations.

Let me burn all that on a pyre.

 

Open your eyes.

 

There are endless possibilities,

not just the road you’ve been driving

 

for so long. You never turned

to the right or the left,

 

just drove ever on.

Let me show you the detours.

 

Open your eyes.

 

You deserve happiness. You don’t

need to sacrifice endlessly, Dean.

 

It’s okay to be happy.

Let me teach you.

 

Open your eyes.

 

I’m here. Take my hands.

Take my heart.

 

They have always been yours.

Just let me give them to you.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo Day 16 | prompt: destiel and open your eyes


End file.
